1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interlocking method and its structure for a wheel-rim cover, particularly to an interlocking method and its structure for a wheel-rim cover in which interlocking blocks are used to insert and combine the wheel-rim cover body on the front side of the wheel-rim body, without affecting the stacking height of the wheel-rim cover bodies, such that the stocking space can be reduced.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Wheel-rims are closely linked with the performance and manipulation capacity of the car, though not to be regarded as the main structure of the car body. Aside from the closely linked relationship between the size and the aspect ratio of the tire, the weight of the wheel-rim also affects acceleration capacity of car. Moreover, the wheel-rim plays an important role in the appearance and the whole design of a car. Accompanying with the progress in material science, the material used in the wheel-rim has changed from iron, used in the past, to aluminum alloy, Al—Mg alloy etc. used today.
The abovementioned wheel-rim is interlocked with a wheel-rim cover. As shown in FIG. 12, the wheel-rim cover (5) is provided with a fixing seat (51) along the annular edge. A plurality of interlocking bodies (52) spaced at a suitable interval are provided on the fixing seat (51). A steel ring (53) is provided to surround the interlocking bodies (52), so that the interlocking bodies (52) can be inserted and engaged with the ring edge of the car wheel-rim, with support of the steel ring (53).
However, the above interlocking structure for a wheel-rim cover has the following defects in practical application.    3. The above interlocking structure for a wheel-rim cover uses a steel ring to support the interlocking body of the wheel-rim cover so that the interlocking body of the wheel-rim cover can be inserted and engaged with the ring edge of the car wheel-rim. However, the steel ring contributes to the high cost.    4. The above interlocking structure for a wheel-rim cover uses the interlocking body to insert and engage the wheel-rim cover with the wheel-rim of a car. However, the interlocking body can not be folded so that wheel-rim cover takes a lot of space in packaging. Accordingly, not only the added delivery cost is increased but also business competitiveness of the manufacturer becomes weaker.